In the related art, an image-capturing apparatus that uses a microlens array has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
This image-capturing apparatus includes, between an image-capturing lens and a sensor, a microlens array in which a plurality of pixels are assigned to each lens. With this image-capturing apparatus, it is possible to simultaneously obtain a plurality of parallax images, and by performing known stereo-matching processing, it is possible to measure the distance to a subject at every point on the subject.